I've Gone all Wolfie
by DreeG
Summary: Bella leaves for 3 years when Jake starts ignoring her. When a mysterious girl shows up with two long lost members of the tribe what happens? Why does the girl seem so familiar but also not? What is she hiding? Why does the pack listen to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I thought I would give writing another story a try. IDK. Tell me if I should keep going. Oh, I know the whole OMG! Bella's a werewolf thing is a little over-rated but oh well, I could care less.**

**Chapter 1**

***Flashback***

"Bella, I don't want you anymore."

"You don't want me?" The thought seemed so unconceivable.

"No."

***End Flashback***

Then he left me. He left me in the middle of the woods. Me, a human. The thought of it made me shake with anger. I took a deep calming breath. It wouldn't be good if anything happened right now. I could hurt someone.

After _he_ left me I was in a deep depression. I snapped out of it though, when I realized what it was doing to Charlie. We couldn't even hold a conversation. I got better for a while, when I started hanging out with Jake. He was my sun. He helped me get over Edward. I started shaking again. I was so mad at myself. How could I fall for such a horrible person? Not a person, a _leech_! How could I be so stupid! Jake helped me get over him. But then things started to get heated up. It scared me. So, I ran away from it. I told Charlie that I was going to go live with my Grandma and Grandpa Lee. He didn't like it, but he understood that I had to get away from my memories.

So, now I live with Grandma and Grandpa and have been for three years. I know it sounded odd that a twenty-one year old living was with her grandparents but they were cool. Grandpa, being an old Quileute told me his tribe's stories. It hurt for a while, thinking about the Indians. But how could they? Jake never told me that he was a giant horse-size wolf! He could have helped _me_! But he didn't, and I had to deal with becoming a wolf on my own. The gene had been passed through my grandpa, and it had skipped Charlie so he doesn't know a thing. He doesn't even know he was half Quileute!

When I had phased for the first time Grandpa was so surprised and _happy_! He apparently had never though that a girl could phase. "Oh, Izzy, (this was his nickname for me) I'm so happy! But of course, you will not want to go back to La Push to learn about yourself now, will you?" He knew about my problems.

"No, I don't want them to know." That had settled that.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed a lot. My hair had darkened to deep brown, nearly as dark as my Grandpa's. Living in California had given me a superb tan. I started to run so now I had tight leg muscles and I was now tall. Like six feet tall. I had even improved my fashion sense. I mean, when your beloved Grandma throws away all the clothes in your closet and replaces them with nice, expensive ones, you kind of learn.

I laughed at myself and put on I put on my light bleached skinny jeans along with an orange tye-died shirt and a tan jacket. I slipped a pendent necklace on and put my feet into some four inch brown high heels.** (I will get the pic. on my profile soon)** Shocker, I know! But becoming a wolf really had helped me with my balance.

I thought about my wolf form. It was kind of different than me. You see, my Grandpa was a direct descendent of Taha Aki. But when his father left the tribe, they started overlooking my family. They weren't there to lead the tribe so no one ever gave them a second thought. When my grandma left to follow him, her family nearly disowned her. So, my wolf-form was huge! It was even bigger than a horse! I was pure White, with a blue-ish tint. My color was a surprise; no one had had a pure white form since Taha Aki. _Sigh_.

I took one last look in the mirror and headed down stairs.

"So, what are you going to do today, honey?" asked my Grandma. She poured me a glass of wine. I know it's kind of weird that my Grandma is giving me wine, but Grandpa was the one that taught me how to drink, and I mean drink! I could probably now drink most men under the table. Go Grandpa! I took the glass from her and took a sip.

"I don't know," I said taking a look at my blackberry. It was my birthday tomorrow. "I was thinking of flying up to see Charlie." My Grandma knew of that haunted me from Forks. She knew how an S.O.B vampire broke my heart and how my werewolf (though unknown to me at the time) best friend started to ignore me. That hurt me a lot. I decided a while ago that I wouldn't ever forgive him for that. He knew how messed up I was, how could he just leave me?

"Are you sure that you want to go back there?" I love my Grams. She always was worrying about me.

"Yeah, I probably should face old ghosts."

"Well, would you like Grandpa and me to come along? You know, for emotional support."

"You know Grandma, I think that that would be amazing!" I all but squealed.

When Grandpa got home we told him to pack his stuff, we're going to Forks. He was surprised but took it in stride. In no time we were at the airport.

*******Fast forward along, boring plane ride!*******

When we arrived at Sea-tac I decided that I wanted to rent a black Tahoe. I love that type of vehicle.

When we knocked on the door a lady answered the door.

"Hello, we're looking for Charlie." I stated.

"Oh, darling, he doesn't live here anymore. He moved down to La Push with the Clearwaters ever since old Harry died, and he drive up every day for work.

"Oh." I brilliantly stated. She laughed and shut the door.

We got back into the Tahoe. As we got closer to the _treaty_ line I started to get antsy. The wolf smell was everywhere and I could tell that Gramps could smell it too. He was tense.

I heard a howl in the distance. Werewolf. Huh, I guess that they had smelled us. I tapped in to their pack mind, something that only I could do since I was a true alpha.

_Guys we got a scent._

_Leech?_

_No. Its wolf. Two. And a human_

_Spread out. I want the perimeter widened. We need to find those wolves. They must be new and that human must be in danger. _I could hear an alpha tenor in his voice, but it was no where near as strong as mine.

"The alpha thinks that we are both newbies." I snorted to grandpa.

We got to the Clearwater home and we knocked on the door. When the door was answered we were met with a snarl.

We instantly got into a defense position around Grandma.

"Not so knew after all," the person said.

**I need you to tell me who should Bella end up with?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! I am having a bit of a hectic year! Any way I still need you to tell me who Bella should be with. It's down to Jacob or Paul.**

**Chapter 2 **_SethPOV_

I was playing my video games when the howl pierced the air. That would have been Jacob. Jacob has been the Alpha ever since Sam stepped down so that he could stop phasing and continue his life with Emily. He was a very lucky guy. I've wished that I could do that for a while.

I turned off my TV and ran outside. Once I got in the cover of the trees I stripped quickly and phased. I could hear the babbling in my head as soon as soon as I had,

_Guys we got a scent. _-Jacob

_Leech? _-Paul

_No. Its wolf. Two. And a human _-Jacob

_Spread out. I want the perimeter widened. We need to find those wolves. They must be new and that human must be in danger_. Man, you could hear the tenor in Jake's voice that forced us to fill out the order.

_And Seth, I want you to head back to your house. They seem to be headed to the Clearwater. They probably know about the council and that Sue is on it, but Charlie knows nothing, so we need to keep things from getting out of hand. Keep them occupied until the rest of the pack gets there. We are going to see if they brought anyone else._

_Yes sir._

I ran to the house and phased back. I quickly got back into my clothes. I went inside the house and plopped on the couch. Charlie had apparently left while I was out. That was good, we didn't need him here if things got nasty. It would be hard to explain to him why someone had changed into a giant wolf in front of his eyes.

After sitting there fir a while thinking of the consequences that would surely happen if a fight broke out in front of Charlie and then thinking about how well his daughter had took it I heard a knock on the door. Wow! I hadn't even heard them walk up!

When I opened the door I snarled and quickly assessed the situation. Jacob had been wrong. None of them could be new. There was an elderly couple and a woman, probably around twenty or twenty-one. The old man had an air of wisdom over him. From what I could tell by the power rolling off him he had more knowledge than even Billy, and that would have to be hard seeing as he's head of elder's council. The girl looked oddly familiar. But the power rolling off _her_ was even more then who I would guess to be her grandfather.

If I had any doubts about who the wolves were and haw much control they had, it would have disappeared when I saw the old man and young woman get into protective crouches in front of the old woman. They were obviously practiced and had a deadly precision that my pack would never have with the way we were trained, which was only enough to handle one newborn at a time. These people looked like they could take on an army.

"Not so new after all," I said.

As I said that I could see the young woman's eyes flash with recognition.

"Seth."

It was whispered so low that I barely caught it. How could She know my name? How did she know me? She looked familiar and hot and they all looked Quileute but I was sure that I didn't know them, unless she was one of Paul's many conquests. But I doubt that this fierce woman would allow someone to use her like that, and even if she did, we would have known that she was a wolf.

"You should come in, the others are on their way." I told them. They got out of their crouches, but the woman was looking at me with amusement in her eyes.

"Do you really not recognize me Seth?"

I had the odd feeling that I knew her and her voice sent a flash of recognition down my spine. But I still couldn't place her face.

"No, I'm sorry. But we should all go inside so the neighbors don't start wondering and wait for the rest of the pack." This made the girl laugh.

We headed inside and I informed them that the pack would be a few minutes and that they should makes themselves at home.

I ran outside and phases to let the pack know what had happened.

I went back inside and sat down and we all just stared at each other. I started noticing similarities between the two women. If the old women had been forty years younger they could have been twins

"Ahhh. Here they come," the girl said.

I don't know how she could know that. I mean, I couldn't smell them, and I couldn't sense them. But sure enough I felt them shifting.

My door opened and a group of huge men, plus Leah, came in. Normally, someone would have been nervous if a bunch of huge, half-naked, men surrounded them, but the trio couldn't look any calmer. That was when I started comparing the girl to Leah, the only other female wolf in existence. While Leah had the big, bulky muscles that scared any girl and some of them men that saw her, the mystery woman had sleek, toned muscles. In one word, she looked sexy. Leah looked masculine.

"Well well, look who's back," Paul said. How was it possible that he knew who the girl was and no one else did?

The girl lazily looked at him. "hello Paul, say anything and I swear to you, you won't get some for a week."

Paul actually looked scared at this! Now I really want to know who this girl. How did She know about Paul? Maybe we knew her better then I thought.

The old woman spoke up. Her voice was so kind and gentle that it made everyone automatically relax. "Why don't we introduce ourselves, huh? I am Robin Lee, and this my husband, David Lee. This little bundle of joy is our granddaughter, Izzy Lee."

At this Paul laughed.

"And what, is so funny, Paul?" The girl, Izzy, asked in a deadly whisper.

That made him automatically shut up. Oh, how I wish we had this much power over him _all_ the time!

"Oh nothing, dearest _Izzy_." Paul said.

**I would like to thank ****liv for lurv**** for giving me the encouragement I needed to this out there. Tell me who she should end up with please! I really think it should be Paul!**

_**-Glasscock**_


	3. Chapter 3

**See I got it out pretty fast, didn't I? I have chosen Paul!**

**Chapter 3**

I was kind of funny, seeing the effect I had on the boys. They were all staring at me. It was mostly because I would have been the second female to change, but I also did it without the pack knowing. I mea, they didn't know about Grandpa, but he phased way before they were born.

Lea didn't look happy to see me. It may have been because I was made for this and I looked better with all the muscle then she did or maybe it was because I was getting so much attention.

And Paul, well we have a weird relationship. Of course he would have known it was me. When I was still human I had needed someone to fight with and Paul happily agreed. Fighting with Paul made me realize that I needed to take my head of my ass and realize that I was a lot better off without the leech. In fact, Paul was the person that I had missed most, besides Charlie, when I had left. Looking at Paul I wondered what he would be to me now. Friend or Foe? I hope that he wouldn't be fighting against me.

I was ripped out of my reverie by Jacob.

"So why are you here?" he asked harshly. I could hear Paul snarl at him and I shot him a look.

"I came to see my father and face old ghosts," I said venomously. I could see Paul looking at me with approval.

"And who is your father?"

"That doesn't concern you? And where's Sam, I thought he was Alpha."

"How do you know so much about the pack?"

"You haven't answered my question yet."

"Answer me!" Jacob ordered, with the Alpha Tenor all over his voice. Paul started laughing hard. He knew that it was a bad idea to tell me to do something, and he had been on the wrong side of my anger. Jacob glared at him and told him to shut up.

"You shut it. Now answer my question." I ordered him mad that he had ordered Paul to do something.

The pack, minus Paul looked on in wonder as Jacob did as I said. Paul just stared intently at me.

"Sam stepped down so that he could spend more time with his imprint, Emily, and stop phasing." Huh, that was news to me. I hadn't ever thought that Sam would stop phasing, he seemed to love it too much.

"Is that the only reason he stopped phasing?" I asked.

Jacob was now turning red in anger that he couldn't help but answer my question. "They had a child and they wanted to be able to age with her."

I finally asked the on question I wanted to know, what he really thought of me. "What happened to Bella Swan? Vampire girl?"

"She ran away with her leech boy friend, probably one of them by now." Jacob sneered. At this point two growls erupted in the room. One coming from Grandpa, probably because of the thought of me being one of _them_, and the other from Paul. This confused me. Why should he be insulted by what Jake said?

"Well Paul, seems like you are the only one who knows who I am still. Oh well, I should explain to you all why I am shape shifter though."

"What do you mean, shape shifter? We're werewolves." Leah stated.

"No," Grandma said. "Real children of the moon cannot control when they phase and go into a frenzy on the full moon. The vampire leader, Caius, is afraid of them because of a close call during one of the werewolf wars. No, you are Shape shifters. The form of the wolf was only purely chance."

By this point every one was staring at my Grand ma with awe.

"Yes, well, on to my story," I said. "My Great-Grandfather, William Lee," there were many gasps at this. "Left the tribe before he could become chief, nearly three-hundred years ago, he took y Grandpa with him. His family was direct descendents of Taha Aki so they should have led the tribe. But when they left, there was no one left to lead, so the chose the Blacks as the next chiefs. My Grandma left with them, causing her family to nearly disown her. They got married and he hasn't stopped phasing since. About forty years ago they had their son who had me." I smirked at the dumb-struck faces and nodded to Paul, l.

"It's good to have you back ." He said as he enfolded me in a huge warm hug. "Hell of a Birthday though."

I laughed at him. Silly old Paul.

We turned and looked at the rest of the pack. They stared right back at us until Seth ran up and squeezed me hard. "I missed you so much. Why did you leave?" He asked.

'I couldn't handle it anymore." I stated simply.

"Okay, now that you told us your story, who are you?" Jared asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out on your own." I said. Everyone just stared at me. "Call Billy." I ordered. I don't think that I could stand to be in the same room with these people much longer. "Have him talk to Grandma and Grandpa. She's a Wise Woman so listen to what she says. Paul will you walk with me?"

We got up and ignored the stares and went into the forest, walking on the well traces trail.

"A Wise Woman huh? That's impressive, the record say that the la song died over three-hundred years ago." Paul stated

"That would have been her. When she left her family wasn't happy and made it look like she died." I stopped and turned to Paul" "Paul, we need to talk."

**So what do you think? I know, it's a little short but I'm way too tired to care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

**A/N I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to get this out! I will try to be better. Though, I might not work on WildCat.**

**Chapter 3** _Bella pov_

I looked around us, we had walked farther than I thought. We were in the middle of the forest, and even my sensitive ears couldn't sense any humans. I had forgotten how green it was here. The trees covered everything, only allowing small bits of sunlight through. I sat down on a fallen tree, just a few feet away from Paul.

"Yeah, I guess we do." His voice showed no anger, no sadness, no emotion at all.

How was it that this man could aggravate me so much, but be the only thing that can keep me sane?

"Why did you leave without any warning? I can get not telling Jake, but me?"

His eyes were so guarded. It scared me, I had always been able to read him through his eyes, it had been almost like a tell. But now, now he was like an emotionless drone. His eyes no longer had the warmth that they held earlier.

"I didn't want you to try and convince me to stay. Jake had pulled my strings one too many times, Lauren had made one too many insults, and Alice had finally contacted me. I knew that if you tried to convince me, that I would do anything that you asked without a second thought." My voice started to wave, and his eyes hardened.

"That's bullshit and you know it. You and Jake fought so much that I don't think that you even cared what he said anymore, and you have always been above the insults that Lauren fucking Mallory sends your way. As for the leech, I don't give a damn about what she said, you still had the pack." His voice rose with each word he said.

I had gotten up during his speech, and I was now pacing, my mind whirling. I didn't know if I wanted to tell him or not.

When I finally spoke my voice cracked. "I had realized something, something that scared me. I know that I should have reacted better to it, but at the time, I couldn't." As I talked he walked up to me.

I know that with me being the true alpha and all, he couldn't hurt me and that I was so much stronger than him, but the look on his face had me backed up against a tree.

"And what the fuck did you realize that made you leave without a word? Do you know how scared I was?" He was so close, I could feel his breath on my cheek as he spoke. His body pressed up in mine as he looked down at me, and I up at him.

"I realized that I love you Paul. I love you so much that it hurt. But I was so scared. You had your reputation, and I didn't want to end up like one of those girls. And then imprinting, I was so afraid that you would imprint on someone else and-." My words were cut off by his lips. The kiss was fast and harsh, but it felt good.

When he finally pulled away all he did was stare at me for a while .His eyes weren't emotionless anymore, you could read them now. They were triumphant, but his face was calm. I reached up and ran my fingers over his smooth russet skin. He leaned down and kissed me again. This time it was slower, our tongues exploring echo others mouth, it was still deep though. I clung to him, afraid to let him go. When we pulled away for breath his face had a content smile on it.

"Listen to me, I'll only tell you this once, I love you too. I have loved you since I saw you standing next to Jacob that day. I love you so much, I only fought with you because you needed the stress relief. After you left I didn't touch a single girl. As for imprinting, you needn't worry about that."

"How can you know that though?" I pressed. "You could imprint any day on a gil so much better that me."

He seemed mad at that. "No girl I better than you, trust me. And as for imprinting, you could say it's just not in my destiny.

**I would love some feedback, so just tell me what you think. I know its short but I just wanted it out there. Next one will be out soon, and it will be longer, I promise.**


End file.
